The New Home, a New Team Mate
by Link0180
Summary: Naruto Found Tayuya in a forest thinking of letting her die there but changed his mind, A new character is joining them forming a new Team 7, as tayuya lives in Konha she discoveres new feelings. NarutoxTayuya.
1. The Beginning

Tayuya and Naruto

Ch: 1

New Beginning

It's been now about 15 hours since Neji took on Spider-Man from the sound nin 4. Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto are now making their move to bring back Sasuke, it goes well at first untill Kimimaru showed up and took Sasuke from them, by the time that happened Kiba was blown off a cliff with a sound nin. Sikamaru took on Tayuya so that Naruto was able to continue the mission.

Great now Naruto has to fight against Kimimaro, luckely Lee showed up and Sasuke broke free from that coffin.

"Sasuke...?...Hey Sasuke, what are you hanging around these losers for?!" Said Naruto, but Sasuke had ignored him andtook off in the direction to Orochimaru. Naruto had to catch up very quickly before Sasuke reaches the border to the Valley of the End, once Naruto did, him and Sasuke started the fight that could end up ith 1 of them dead. Soon after the 2 ended the fight (Naruto loosing) Sasuke was walking off, barely making every step his feet could carry, Naruto however could only lie flat on the ground with the rain droping on him, but with the pain he had on his sholder because of Sasuke he managed to stand up walking to Konoha not knowing how to tell Sakura the news.

Eles where in a field of fallen trees, Tayuya was crushed somewhere under one of those heavy trees, Tayuya berely managed to think to herself 'How the Fuck did I get into this mess?' as the pain started to fade more and more after each passing minute. Naruto, still walking to Konoha saw what happened with these trees and made his way carefuly over each one not to fall, suddently he heard a faint moan of pain from his left and took a look to see if it was Shikamaru, but found Tayuya instead.

Naruto was just standing there, watching the red-headed nin bracking into tears from the pain knowing she'll die soon. Naruto was thinking of leaving her but he saw the look in her eyes full of lonelyness, like himself, so he then manages to make 3 Shadow Clones to try and remove the tree on top of Tayuya wile Naruto himself found her broken Flute on the floor and picked it up.

Hours Later, Naruto is only 2 Miles away from Konoha, he put down Tayuya on the ground and placed his ear on her chest to listen for a heart beat to make sure she's still alive. Picking her up again and continuing, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about many things that could happen if he walkes into Konoha with a sound nin, 'What's Sakura gona think of me bringing a sound nin instead of Sasuke, will Tsunade heal her of will she kill her or lock her up for questioning.'

As soon as Naruto Finaly reached the Gate...Tsunade, Shikamaru, Shizune and Sakura were standing in front of Naruto looking a bit confussed to find a sound nin on his back other then Sasuke.

"Follow me" said Tsunade, leading Naruto to the Hospital.

Naruto, who was finaly waking up,'uhh...where am-...oh i'm in the hospital...again'

"Naruto?" said a voice to him making him turn his head a bit looking at Tsunade.

"Grandma Tsunade?..." said Naruto barely awake.

"I have some Good news and some Bad news...Good news is you'll recover fine and the sound girl as well...the bad news is that she'll take weeks to walk again but her days as a ninja are over, furthermore since you took an enemy shenobi in our village, you'll not be alowed to take any missions anymore only to stay guard with her and you are not alowed out of this village as well" said Tsunade finishing slitely angry.

Naruto was Happy inside knowing she was alive and fell, for reasons he doesn't know why, but still he's happy and glancing at the red head opposite the room wondering if she'll wake up soon.

----------------------------

In Tsunade's Office, were Tsunade, Sakura and Shikamaru.

"It seems that your mission was a failure bringing back Sasuke, but at least we have some hopes in finding him with that Girl Naruto came with." Said Tsunade to Shikamaru.

"What are we going to do with her? Who is she anyway?" Said Sakura.

"I left her with Naruto to look after and getting information out of here undercover, she seems like someone who keep her mouth shut when knowing what we're after, other then that i'm not sure about her name, but i think i've seen a picture somewhere aroud here" said Tsunade wile she started to scout her desk.

"I believe one of her Team mates named her Tayuya if i'm not mistaken" said Shikamaru.

Tsunade took out a file with her Name on it and handed it over to Shikamaru.

"What's this?" asked Shikamaru

"It's a file about every mission she took since she joined Orochimaru, Jiraiya kept a close eye on her." Said Tsunade turning to the window.

"It seemed that Orochimaru had his eye on Sasuke since you took the Mission to the land of waves, Jiraiya watched Tayuya as she was the only one on the job to spy on Sasuke's ability, seems that since she first mat Naruto she's been acting differently every since."

Sakura was surprised to think Orochimaru was after them for so long, Shikamaru handed the file back to Tsunade and left the Office. Tsunade Looked at Sakura knowing she wanted to ask something.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" said Tsunade with a light smile

"Why exactly did the sound nin act differently after she mat Naruto?" asked Sakura confused

"seems to me that Naruto and Tayuya shared the same live, alone, nobody who cared for them...Naruto simply reminded her of her past, anyway it's getting late now, you should go home and get some rest." Said Tsunade leaving the Office.

And so Tsunade Ordered Sakura to Tell Naruto his assignment to look after Tayuya wile she's recovering. As Sakura walked down the hallway to where Tayuya and Naruto were in, she stood outside the door listening to them two arguing over Ramen and Skills and so on, Sakura giggled as she knew Naruto was loosing the argument but just doesn't give up 'huh...Naruto will always be Naruto i guess' she thought and opened the door.

"FUCK YOU, what in the love of god makes you think anybody who hasn't got ninjustu on genjutsu gan take on Kimimaru?" shouted Tayuya at Naruto

"well maby that Kimimamu or what ever insn-"

"IT'S KIMIMARU" shouted Tayuya even louder as her face was filled with thunder and matching her hair colour glaring at the blonde ninja looking as if he just saw a ghost.

"All right you two keep it down we're in a hospital, anyway i have a Mission Tsunade gave you" said Sakura as Naruto's face lid up with happyness and joy, wow a mission already?, seems to me that Naruto is a bit of luck here, or is he? hehe.

"OH boy a mission and i just got into hospital, what for mission is it? some cool awsome mission?" Naruto then turned to Tayuya and said "hahaha kiss my butt i'e got a mission and you don't hahaha!!!" Naruto just kept on annoying Tayuya about the Mission thing wile Sakuras face siad she wasn't finished yet and hit Naruto on the head to make him stop.

"Hey what did you do that for?" cryed Naruto

"You didn't let me Finish that's what...the mission is for you watsh the sound ninja wile she's recovering so best of luck Naruto." finished Sakura with an evil lought as she exited the Room lieving a scared Naruto and a Pissed Tayuya in the room. The silance filled the room for a short wile untill Tayuya spoke out making naruto jump behind the other bed.

"Well then...seems to be that you're going to fucking die once i can walk you little piece of shit!"

Well, it looks as if Naruto is in of hell of a lot of trouble there and wishes he never took her to the leaf village, oh why?...well anyway she's here now and there nothing Naruto can do now. Back in the Office Tsunade asked Shizune to go and fetch a new member to the Team since Sasuke was now gone and Sakura took a full time training from Tsunade to become a medical nin, the new person was walking down he hall in the Hokage tower to the office and knocked on the wooden door, "Enter!" a voice was heard from the office and the door opened.

Back in the Hospital...

The for oce didn't shout at eachother anymore (thank god for that), instead Naruto just sat there on the bed with his Blue eyes looking into the empty space, he didn't notice that Tayuya was staring at him, this was her chance to look at his details and notice the 3 scarings on each side of his face that she didn't see before, blond spiky hair, blue eyes and a strong build body. '_wow didn't realice he looks...cute, wait WHAT, no...what am i thinking there no fucking way this dumnass is in anyway cute, yuk!_' she thought and shacking her head and just looked the other way bluching. She then turned to Naruto again finding him just inches from her face turing red.

"hey are you ok...want me to get Tsunade...you look red" said Naruto noticing that Tayuya is moving very slowly towards him and felt himself bluch as well...

Back in the Hokage office...

"you called?" said the person in a bored kind of fashion wile he entered the room.

Tsunade nodded, and took a look on his file. His Name is Sub, he's 17 years old, is currently a genin and is able to use all 5 element types of jutsus. He's about tallish, has Medium lenght broun hair, broun eyes, wears a Light gren shirt, the sleves are Dark green, his right sleve is short and wears fingerless gloves, his left sleve is covering his whole arm, a yellowish cape, black shorts and black looking boots. Sub was well known to be the strongest genin to come out from the academy 2 years ago before Neji came next.

"alright then, i summoned you here to put you in a new team and its important for you that you remein in this group for one simple reason, and thats to make sure that the Girl Tayuya doesn't try to run away to Orochimaru giving away important information about the leaf, and i figured that you'll be perfect for the job." explained Tsunade to Sub making it clear to him.

He normaly never had or has any sleep for years, he just can't so it a good thing that he stays up all night watching Tayuya just in case. He made his way to the door "who eles other then Tayuya is im my team?" he said over his sholder.

"Naruto Uzumaki" she answered suprising Sub as he knew who he was and left the Office.

Back in the Hospital...

Naruto and Tayuya got closer and closer untill eachothers lips just touched a tiniwini bit and Tayuya quickly pulled away and lay down the bed, "erm...good night!" said said quickly and closed her eyes.

'whats this feeling i'm getting, like I usualy get with Sakura but this seems, stonger...sort of' thought Naruto looking at Tayuya's Red lond hair, how soft and beoutiful it was, smooth skin, and eyes as broun as chocolate (coz chocolate is sweet, and i think Tayuya is sweet when you get to know here...ANYWAY) Naruto turned to his bed and also lay down and qlosed his eyes trying to fall asleep but Tayuya just raced around his head and looked over to tayuya's good looking body and turned back around to face the window with the dim moonlight in Naruto's face feeling his eyes getting heavier, soon after even he fell asleep.

End of Chapter 1.

Next: Chapter 2 - Meeting the Team

Naruto alowes tayuya to stay at his appartment.

Sub gets to know Naruto and Tayuya for the First time

Kakashi remeins the squad leader for the 3 of them

A/N: Hi there, This is my First ever writing story on here and i'm not what you call a "Good Writer", i prefer to draw then to write but ah well, hope u'll enjoy this Chapter and the rest of the story following after this, please review! see ya all in a few days or so!.


	2. Meeting the Team

Ch. 2

The New Team

It's been all night that Naruto just couldn't sleep properly, Tayuya was up for a good hour and a half reading one of those books the hospital have in each room. A few minutes after Naruto was trying to wake himself up fully saw Tsunade opening the door and came in with Sub and Shizune.

"All right, seems you recovered fully Naruto, as for you Tayuya, your legs still need recovering but you should be able to walk in no time...oh and here." Tsunade held out a leaf head band to Tayuya surprising all 3 nin, Tayuya reached for the head band and tied it round her neck, 'great now I'm one of them...this is going to suck ass' she thought while she was glaring at the new and shiny head band and then looked up at Tsunade.

"so what now you old bitch." Said Tayuya as she was getting really pissed, the fact that she's now a leaf ninja and can't stand it in the hospital room any longer.

"ah nothing much, apart that you 3 little genin devils are now a squad now, that all" she said walking out the room with an evil looking smile on her face, "oh yeah and both of you are discharged from the hospital so you all go home" and disappeared round the corner.

"oh yeah even fucking better, where the hell am I supposed to go without any money!" shouted Tayuya.

"well I'm not letting you stay with me with that language of yours" Sub replied putting his hands in his pockets and stared out the window.

"you can stay with me...if you what to that is" said Naruto as we was preparing himself to be shouted at by Tayuya, but instead she just nodded quietly in agreement, 'well I don't have much of a choice now do I?...Blast!" she thought as she's trying to test her legs to see if she can move them, even if it's just one bit.

"O.K then I'll get you some of my spare stuff I got in my apartment" said Naruto with a wide Grin in his foxy looking face.

Later the Day Naruto got Tayuya to his place and gave Tayuya a short tour round the apartment, it had a hallway leading to 3 rooms and 1 to a balcony, first he showed her the living area, it had a green sofa, a small TV on a corner of the room, a Table with 2 chairs and there was also a kitchen on one side of the room, then he came to his bed room which had a bed and a cupboard, and last was the Bathroom which had everything she needs right now and it was quite clean, but all the other rooms had scrolls everywhere and god knows what else.

"would you mind and fucking leave ne to take a shower?" Tayuya turned to Naruto with a look on her face that she badly needs to wash since they took off to get Sasuke to Orochimaru.

"Are you sure your strong enough to stand alone" asked Naruto, worried she'll get hurt.

"yes I think I can stand on my fucking own without having to hold on to something for a while" she said and Closed the door, Then she took of her Sound ninja clothes and Started the shower and in the mean time Naruto was cleaning up his apartment.

At the Ramen stand...

"So, a new squad 7 huh?" said Kakashi as he's treating Sub a bowl of Ramen.

"Pretty much I guess...the hokage said so herself, man it's boring" moaned Sub as he's eating the ramen, Sub never did much with team work mainly because most of the missions he took were solo missions, even his former teacher thought that he's got a natural instinct of surviving alone no matter what the situation was, even when he was with his team he just had the best solution to help them complete the mission.

Kakashi sat there watching Sub eat thinking about Sasuke and Sakura when they were the spuad with Naruto, 'Hmmm...I got a girl named Tayuya who's just as short tempered as Saskura and him with the attitude like Sasuke...[sign]' then he sat up waving his hand.

"well I'm off now, I'll see you some other time" and walked down the marked, Sub then finished his bowl and took off to his house wondering how Naruto and Tayuya will be as team mates.

[3:17 am] in Naruto's apartment...

Naruto was sleeping on the floor on one of those fold-out-beds while Tayuya was sleeping on Naruto's bed, but Tayuya just couldn't keep herself from thinking about the small incident that happened in the hospital, she sat up slowly rubbing her eye's then looked over to Naruto, '_by the looks of that dumnass he probably forgot about that...urh why!...what in fucks name was I thinking, me and HIM....never_' she thought with a disgusting look in her face. After about two minutes she turned to the side putting her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly begun to stand up.

'ouch!...that still hurts a little' and started to walk out to the balcony thinking of the things that had happen so far, well she was ordered to deliver Sasuke to Orochimaru like a Pizza delivery girl, then she ended up fighting a shadow loving geek until his lesbian looking girlfriend showed up crushing her with trees, then she ended up in a hospital room with a blonde idiot and now she has to life with him. Then again she is walking already without any sort of help, but it still hurts.

"hey, what are you doing up so early?" said Naruto as walked through the door, Tayuya jumped in shock of his voice coming from nowhere, she then felt pain from her legs making her fall into Naruto's arms, realising that Naruto is holding her, she could feel herself turning red. Naruto took her back inside in the living area and started to make some tea.

Tayuya was just sitting on the sofa wondering if Naruto heard her go outside or if he can't sleep as well, by the time Naruto was almost done with the tea, she looked over near the TV to see what time it was, It was past 4:30 in the morning, time sure flies when you think about the past and the future. Naruto finished making Tayuya the Tea and gave it to her.

"did you get any sleep Tayuya?" Naruto asked as he was holding the Tea cup with both hands to warm up.

Tayuya could just sit there glaring at him, hoping he doesn't bring up the subject from the hospital.

"Or is it from yesterday" he continued.

'_BLAST_' she screamed in her head, why does he care anyway.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping yourself you asswipe?"

"I just getting ready for some early morning Training that's all" and grinned at her like he always does and started drinking his Tea. '_early morning training? He's fucking nuts that kid!_' she thought and drank her tea.

Naruto sat up and put on his head band before he goes training, the fact that he goes training at 4:38 in the morning made Tayuya blush just for a second, the rest of the sound 4 never got up early to train, they never saw the point in it anyway so it was no wonder they all died during the mission.

"well, I'm off now, if you need any help I'll be at the training ground we walked past when I took you here." Naruto said and opened the front door to find himself standing in front of Sub wearing his usual outfit.

"you should better sleep Naruto...and Tayuya" he said with his hands crossed over his chest. Why is he at Naruto's apartment? Is he training as well and wanted Naruto along with him? I wonder.

"what the...I don't need any sleep, I'm gonna train so I get Sasuke Back!" Naruto said his voice rising.

"keep it down will ya, it's not like you're in a hurry at this time of the night."

"huh?...it's almost 5 in the morning, what are you? Scared of the dark?"

"No, and no again...I'm not scared of the Dark, and anyway it's not nearly 5 in the morning it's actually 2:56 now *lifts his hand and points at the moon without looking* judging the angle of the moons brightest point from the Sun shining on it I can calculate the Sun's position and tell the time from that depending what season we have." And put his arm back the way he had it before. "oh and by the way...Lady Hokage told me to give this to Tayuya so that her strength in her legs return faster" and handed Naruto a purple coloured pill, (a colour you would never what to swallow as food...right?) Naruto took the pills and gave them to Tayuya who was still drinking her Tea.

"you should keep up with time Naruto, get your Clock fixed" said Sub as a last tip and walked off. Naruto never likes it when someone cool comes along and ruins your reputation in front of others.

Hours later the sun was about to rise, Naruto was on the training grounds, Sub was sitting on his bed thinking of his former team mates he tried to save and Tayuya was sound asleep in Naruto's bed. It was one of those mornings were the sky was clear, the air was in a nice warmish temperature and the whole village just started to wake up to open up the shops down the market.

Soon Tayuya woke up feeling weak from that pill she took from Tsunade to heal up her legs, but she wasn't going to let the side effects get in her way, she stud up without a problem and slowly made her way to the living room looking for some food. '_O.K let's see...ramen...ramen...and, yup...more ramen, god this kid even more junk food then that fat fuck face when i was with Orochimaru...*sign*_' so she took a instant ramen cup and put on some hot water. Minutes later she heard a knock on the door, she thought it was Naruto who forgot his keys, she opened the door and once again it was sub standing there.

"what now...!" she said rubbing her eyes as Sub had his hands in his pockets

"Kakashi wants to see us" and walked off, Tayuya started to seriously hate him, he never showed any emotion in his life, his face just looked blank...nothing.

On the Training ground...

Naruto, Sub and Tayuya sat on the floor looking to 3 different directions wondering where the hell Kakashi was, just why is he never on time...man that sucks. Sub sat there eating one of those breakfast bars, Naruto was half asleep because he was training all night and Tayuya couldn't wait any longer and kept cursing under her breath as time passed.

"Hi there, sorry I'm late, I-" before he finished Tayuya shot up at him and smacked him on the head, he never saw it coming since Sakura never even tried hitting him for his lateness.

"Yeah fucking right you're sorry" Tayuya shouted at Kakashi, suddenly she realised she didn't feel weak anymore and her legs are back to normal too, "hell yeah" she said as she walked back the Naruto and Sub.

'_well that's out of the ordinary' _Naruto thought as he remembered well that Sakura IS exactly like Tayuya but the thing was that Tayuya just was even scarier then Sakura and took one step back.

"Well that wasn't very nice" started Kakashi, "All right, I think we can start your first mission together"

"Are we gonna do something awesome, like, like mega mega awesome??!!" begged Naruto while Kakashi tried to calm him down. "No I'm afraid it's not going we awesome, in fact, it'll be little training"

"What kind of Training is it?" said Sub with his arms crossed, Tayuya looked at him "hell I don't know, probably something weak and boring" she said with a sign.

The word Boring made Naruto's ears twitch, just the sound of the word makes an idea come to his head that this "Training" is going to waste his precious time to develop new techniques and get stronger to bring back Sasuke.

"AAH!...oh please tell me this training will help me get stronger Kakashi-sensei!" cried Naruto at Kakashi followed by a hit on the head by non other then Tayuya.

"Grow up for Fuck sake Naruto!" Sub gat Tayuya a glare saying not to you that kind of language when he's aroung. "And what are you looking at Ass wipe!"

"Who do you think, a loud mouthed swearing bitch of a whore" ha said surprising Naruto and Kakashi, but Tayuya went from pissed to total destruction wanting to just kill him on the spot. As soon as anybody insulted her 3 or more times in a single sentence, they are done for right there and then.

"All right break it up you two" said Kakashi as he stopped Tayuya but all Tayuya did was shouting at Sub, "I'm going to rip your fucking head clean off you shit!!!", that made Naruto very worried about Tayuya living with him.

Sub just looked at her, not a care in the world and said to her "that sounds like fun...does it?" and smiled while he has his saw rested on his right shoulder. The saw was a staff shaped weapon, the handle was a long metal staff, some bandages wrapped around on where he held the weapon, on the other end was a saw looking blade attached which had about 7 equally sized teeth.

Moments after Tayuya's rage on Sub they were able to continue or start the Training.

"Well then, let's get started" Kakashi said and put his hand in his pocket to get something whatever is was he planned. And the end of Chapter 2

A/N: Haha had you there readers, and yes i know already about me terrible spelling. In any case this is the 2nd chapter, Chapter 3 should be up as soon as i can get it done, i can tell you most of chapter 3 is about that Training, but what is it? What is Kakashi up to? Why didn't Sub care if his head got ripped off by Tayuya? Well you'll find out soon enough.

Please review and just for fun, before the 3 chapter comes up i want you all to guess what the Training is (which i think you'll get if right anyway)...well see ya all soon in chapter 3!


	3. This TrainingAGAIN?

Ch 3

This Training...AGAIN?

Kakashi took out something that made Tayuya and Sub wonder if that is ever going to help them at all, Naruto however just glared at the object with horror all over his face. Yup you guessed it, Kakashi held two bells in his hand (you guys can see where this is going...right?).

"Are you fucking kidding me?!...what on earth do you what with two dumb bells?" shouted Tayuya who got pissed once again. (Man I wish she had a Boy Friend now...*sign*). Sub had his finger in his ear as she was shouting in anger and rage, he then turned to Tayuya and pocked her on the head just to make her stop.

"Will you quit your language already, get yourself a boy friend or something"

"Oh that is IT!" Tayuya getting worse again and drew her kunai and cut Sub in his arm as he just managed to dodge her attack on him.

"May, aren't you quick" he said still resting his saw on his right shoulder. He knew it would be a waste to deal with someone like her at this moment, then again he can't attacker since the 5th hokage told him not to. So he turned his attention back to Kakashi and the 2 bells.

"O.K the guys, now that can really begin, it's time I explain our Training, first of, you 3 will go after these bell here, as you already know that, and you'll have to finish it till night fall" said Kakashi as begun walking towards the 3 stumps and continued, "If one of you happen to be the one without a bell, each of you will end up differently...Sub, you'll be banned from being a ninja and your powers will be sealed, permanently. Tayuya, you'll be sent to prison until you finally give us the information we need" both Sub and Tayuya didn't ever what that to happen...ever. "And Naruto...you'll be tied to the stump while we 3 here eat our food at the end of the day" Kakashi had a look is his hidden face making Naruto remember that last time he was tied to the stump.

The 3 genin stood together getting ready for the Training to start.

"Ready...GO!" said Kakashi as the genin each took a hiding spot.

In the Hokage's office...

"Are you sure we should go through with it lady hokage?" asked Anko, curious about the up coming event that will take place in the leaf village.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about really, all nations apart from the sound will take part in the Chunin exam, even if it's just a month after the evasion on the leaf, but this time the sand and some other ninja from other villages will keep the security up at it's fullest this time." Said Tsunade, while she was working away on the paper work.

"I'll inform the examiners that the Chunin exam will take place." Said Anko and made her way to the door but wondered about the Girl Tayuya who was taken in by Naruto 2 days ago.

Anko turned to face Tsunade "Lady Hokage?"

"Yes what is it?"

"This girl Tayuya...she worked for Orochimaru, hasn't she?"

Tsunade nodded and leaned back in her chair. "If you're going to ask about her giving information, it's going to take time, as for watching her...it's taken care of already"

"You mean the new Team that you formed?" said Anko

"Naruto will watch her on the day shift." Tsunade said and stund up to face the window.

"then who's watching her during the night shift?"

"...Sub"

Anko's eyes widened in disbelief, "huh?...you mean the only leaf ninja able to you all 5 elements?"

"Yup...that one" and sat back on her chair, "your dismissed"

Anko bowed and left the room. All Ninja's heard stories of Sub being able to use all elements, not only that, he was able to create even more elements by mixing some of the original 5. He even uses chakra in such a powerful mass that it changes to, he calls it the 'Spirit element' since its visible and the fighting moves are specially executed, moving almost like wind itself, never stopping a single step.

There was no doubt that he was strong, yet even Naruto could still beat him with the Kyuubi's power inside him. But that wasn't all that Tsunade was worried about, she took a look on some mission reports Sub had taken and most of then he finished in a horrifying way. '_What's with this kid?_' Tsunade thought.

Back to the Training...

'_Hmm...seems to me Naruto changed just a bit from last time._' Thought Kakashi, remembering Naruto challenging him to a fight. Naruto was hiding behind a tree, Tayuya stood on a branch and Sub was crouching under a bush (in a not so dirty way readers...). It's almost been 10 minutes since the start of the Training, Sub was thinking about Naruto's and Tayuya's ability in fighting.

'_Naruto has his Shadow clones, close combat, Tayuya has her genjutsu, long range, so it looks to me i have no other choice but to use a technique that is between long and mid range attack, Naruto has the highest chances of getting a bell, and with my jutsu I'm using it shouldn't be much of a problem getting the other bell._' Thought Sub and made a hand sign. '_well Tayuya, looks like you're out of luck there._'

With a few other hand signs, Sub begun his attack, "Earth style, Earth worm Jutsu!" from the ground came about 6 or 8 worm looking beasts made of earth trying to get hold on Kakashi as he dodges every attack, then from nowhere Naruto and his clones came into the play, just as Sub thought he'll do so, Tayuya drew her kunai with a string, waiting for the right moment. As Kakashi dodged the earh worm attack, he managed to take out some clones, in surprise Kakashi turned his head to see Naruto getting ready for the Rasengan. In a quick moment Kakshi has his chidori ready and battled it out against the Rasengan.

'_Now_' thought Tayuya a through the kunai to the bells, and before they knew it, Kakashi disappeared, a clone? Well that's something. Now the kunai has aiming at Naruto, and just got stopped by Tayuya thanks to the string.

Sub and Tayuya came over to Naruto who was rather annoyed about Kakashi's disappearing act.

"AAH a clone since when did he do that?!" shouted Naruto holding his head in anger, "RRRHH and I nearly had one of those bells too!!!"

"Oh zip it Shit head!" replied Tayuya just wanting to kill him right now

Sub held his hand to his stomach as he got hungry. Tayuya turned to him.

"Oh you're fucking kidding me! You just had some breakfast bar!" she said.

"Well yeah but I'm still Hungry" Sub replied.

Naruto took the chance to think of a plan to get the bells, then something came to his mind he remembered.

[Flashback]

"_You are the First squat that ever succeeded, the others did exactly as I said and fell into every trap" said Kakashi._

"_So all we need to do is work together as a team no matter what?" said Sakura._

"_That's right, those who break the rules are scum yes, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."_

[Back to reality]

"I'm NOT going to let you and Naruto take the fucking bells and leave me out of it!" said Tayuya still arguing with Sub over the bell thing.

"Sorry but one of us has to be left out otherw-" Sub was interrupted by Naruto about the Reason of this test.

"Guys it doesn't matter which one of us has the bells, all he have to do is team work to get the bells." Said Naruto

"Yeah right shit head, what makes you the leader here" said Tayuya crossing her arms in annoyance.

"What are you talking about Naruto, you mean Kakashi used 2 bells un-purpose to get us against each other?" said Sub, quite interested on Naruto's tip for this Training.

"Yeah that's right, I had this test done before when I became a genin." Said Naruto

"Well FINE, what-ever let's just get this blasted Training over and done with!"

Sub crouched to the floor and Started Planning their move to get the bells...together that is.

In a BBQ Restaurant...

Team Gai sat on a table discussing about the Chunin exams. Or course they were surprised about the news.

"Well here are your applications for the exam, it'll be in 10 days time so you have to check in, in at least 3 days tops, got it?" said Gai

"got it" every one replied.

"So what about Naruto, Sasuke isn't here anymore, and Sakure is Training full time with lady Tsunade" said Lee wanting to know if Naruto will take part in it.

Gai knew why Lee asked that Question, simply because Lee wants to prove to Naruto that he can get strong too like he does.

"well Lee, I've heard that a new team was formed for Naruto, One of them is called Tayuya which I don't know much about her, but the other member is called Sub who was the number 1 rooky before Neji" explained Gai.

"well that sounds like it'll be very interesting then" said Neji, soon all 4 started to eat their meal.

Back on the Training...

Sub just finished explaining the Plan to Naruto and Tayuya, all of them are hoping for the plan to be successful, otherwise it'll get harder for them to get the bells when Kakashi know they're getting better each time.

"So you all know the plan?...Let's just double check, Naruto you have your Shadow clones ready, Tayuya, your genjutsu timing must be absolute...here" Sub puts out a Flute from his Back pack and Hands it over to Tayuya. "I heard you use a Flute as your main weapon...OK then get ready while I get started" said Sub and they all got into position.

Inside a bit of Forest, Kakashi was hidden by a Tree, waiting for one of them to attack, soon after Sub came from nowhere attacking him with the Saw, a few swings and kicks, Sub hit the Saw on the ground making it stuck, just as Kakashi thought that was his chance, Sub used the Saw as a spring to jump over Kakashi and through a shuriken forcing Kakashi to dodge to the left, what Kakashi didn't know was that there was a loose wire on his leg which was attached to the saw and held by Sub. With a Quick pull of the wire, Kakashi fell to the ground, '_what the...I see now, Sub must have had the wire as he jumped over, two in fact just to be sure...not to-huh?_' Naruto shot out from different directions and pinned him down.

'_Now it's my turn_' thought Tayuya and started playing her flute for the genjutsu.

Kakashi knew that he was getting into a genjutsu and escaped from Naruto's grip, a few jumps away from them he released the genjutsu.

"Well, well...that was close wasn't it?" said Kakashi.

"We know" giggled Naruto, Tayuya walked out from the thick trees to join them.

"So what do you think now so called copy ninja?" said Tayuya.

"huh...wait what?" Kakashi checked for the bells but he didn't have them, he looked over to the 3 genin only to find them in Narotu's hand. How did they get them and when.

"Wasn't that a little quick for you 3 to figure out the actual reason for this Training?"

"Not really" replied Sub.

"Looks like you guys are fit to be a team then" said kakashi, Naruto was overjoyed like alway, Tayuya just wanted to go home, and Sub was explaining the Plan to Kakashi.

The way they got the bells was, after Sub had tripped Kakashi with the string, Naruto pinned him down so that Tayuya's genjutsu could have any effect before Kakashi can release it. But during the genjutsu Kakashi didn't notice Naruto take the bells because Tayuya's genjutsu was only to eliminate the sense of touch for the time being.

"Well there's no surprise there, Sub, you have the natural instinct on solving all situations, Tayuya, you use all sorts on genjutsu's from long distances, and you Naruto, since you already had this bell training before, it made everything easier for you 3, oh and by the way, are any of you ready for the upcoming chunin exam?" said Kakashi to the 3 genin.

"Say what, but it was always held every 6 months" said Sub, the others were just surprised about the news.

"Since the 'interruption' last time, the council decided to so call, 're-take' the exam...in a way" replied Kakashi giving them 3 applications.

"Well then, I'm off, hand in those applications in 3 days time." And disappeared.

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Naruto in the air.

"Man this is bullshit, I'm originally a Jonin, it's-"

"you're and ex-sound ninja, your now a leaf genin...deal with it woman" said Sub, pissing Tayuya off

"You want a piece of me!?" said Tayuya as Naruto tries to hold he back from attacking Sub.

"Get of me!" she continued to shout.

"OH come on Tayuya!...let's just have a nice Ramen together...wat do you say?!"

Tayuya could just scream in her head, '_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_'

End of Chapter 3 here...

A/N: well that's the third Chapter done, the next 3 are going to be about Naruto, Tayuya and Sub separately in each chapters called "The day out" and the characters name after, they'll meet each other at some point, so I'll make the 3 chapters related to the one timeline. Send me Reviews Naming the Characters Naruto, Tayuya and Sub in an order in you think I should start off with and who'll be next.

Oh and I forgot to tell you all that I don't own Naruto.


	4. The Day out Naruto

Ch. 4

The day out: Naruto

It's been 2 days since the training with Kakashi and they have 1 day to hand in the application form for the chunin exam. It was a boring kind of day for Naruto, everyone had something to do while he couldn't do anything, wandering how Tayuya is may be suicidal, and trying to find Sub can prove to be tricky.

Naruto was walking down the road of Konoha looking for a place to eat and rest before resuming his training, most of the time he was concentrating about Sasuke, why he left and how he's ever going to bring him back to the leaf.

A few minutes of walking he finally found a place to eat, and no it's not ramen this time...for once. Before he found a table, a shout came from the other end of the restaurant. Naruto was trying to see who it was and saw that Shikamaru waving to him, Ino and Chojii also sat on the table. Naruto made his way to join them and order some pork.

"Hey guys, what brings you 3 here?" said Naruto as he sat down by the table next to Shikamaru.

"Oh and where's Asuma?" he asked again.

"He said he has some sort of an important mission or something, and now he left us to do nothing ALL day before the chunin exam" said Ino with a sign.

"So what about you Naruto? Where are your team mates?" said Shikamaru

"I decided to have the day by myself today" said Naruto putting a bit if pork on the grill.

"Heard Tayuya is a real pain, and Sub's a mystery" said Shikamarut waiting to his pork to be cooked.

"You'll get used to them one you know them, oh and I wanted to ask you something...are you 2 taking the exam tomorrow?" said Naruto

"Nah, we're skipping this one for now" said Ino resting on her arm.

It didn't take too long till Naruto was finished and set off to continue his training. As Naruto walked around a corner shop, he saw Sub walking to him, it was kind of strange to find Sub now, so it probably meant that he wanted something from him.

"Naruto" he said.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Jiraiya what's you now"

"huh, what does he want from me now?"

"It's important he said"

"*sigh* fine"

On top of some building...

Naruto and Sub appeared behind a tall old man with Wight hair. He was leaning against the wall looking right at them.

"So you both made it" said Jiraiya.

"What is it that you wanted from me Pervy-sage" said Naruto.

"I going straight to the point, tomorrow during the exam an one of the Akatsuki members will be in the exam looking for you Naruto, I want you be very careful during the time...and Sub, make sure no harm is done to him, he's the one they are looking for." And disappeared.

Both of them know that the Akatsuki are strong so they need to be on their guard at all times.

It wasn't too long until Naruto set of on his own in Konoha, the day was almost finish, and there was still nothing to do around here, it almost seems that Naruto will be bored to death soon with a day like this.

Minutes later Naruto came to a late and saw Tayuya sitting by a rock staring at her head band.

"Hey Tayuya, what are you doing here alone?" he said making her jump and blush at the same time.

"Don't ever fucking scare me like that again!!!" she snapped and turned back to her head band.

Naruto ignored her shout and sat himself down next to her.

"Do you...do you have to sit this close to me?" she said Turning her head away.

Huh?...why what's wrong?" said Naruto to Tayuya still looking away and turning quite red.

"Are you ok Tayuya...you seem a little red." Said Naruto and placed his hand on hear forehead making her look at him only inches away.

A moment of silence came over both of them, not knowing what to say Tayuya what thinking hard, trying to find a topic to talk about. '_what do I do, what do I do...just what_'

Suddenly out of no reason Tayuya locked her lips to his and for some strange reason it felt...good, almost perfect. As Tayuya got back to her senses she quickly pulled away.

"...I'm sorry" Tayuya said quickly and ran off without letting Naruto get a chance to talk.

'_What was that?_' thought Naruto, he didn't had a clue what just happened here.

It's the end of the Day and so Naruto made his way back to his apartment, '_will Tayuya be there or not?_' was the only sentence he could think if now.

Once Naruto got in the apartment he knew Tayuya wasn't in, so he went to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of ramen before going to bed. Got out an instant ramen cut, heated the water and put it in the cut and started eating the ramen.

Once Finish, Naruto headed for the bed that was on the floor, because Tayuya was sleeping on his bed, Naruto then got on his sleeping suit on and lay on the bed, slowly closing his eyes and went to sleep knowing that tomorrows the exam.

A/N: Here's Chapter 4...5 and 6 should follow up soon, sorry it took so long, i was working on another story at the time but im done now, oh and sorry if this one's shorter then the rest but after chapter 6 im sure the rest will be longer i promise.

Review please and hope you enjoyed it.


	5. The day out Tayuya

Ch. 5

The Day Out "Tayuya"

Tayuya's day out isn't going to be as boring a Naruto's, he trains, then eats in a BBQ restaurant and then trains again.

Tayuya saw Naruto walking into the restaurant, but she didn't fancy anything right now and so she went off to the market to find some interesting stuff. (That is if they had any) Soon she found a shop which she could get herself some new ninja clothes. '_I think I'll get myself something new to wear, these clothes are way too unconvertible for me_' she thought and entered the shop.

Tayuya was actually impressed with the number of choices they had and in different styles too. A shopkeeper came to Tayuya to offer some help.

"Are you finding anything interesting here?" the shopkeeper said, Tayuya had to be nice for once of she could get thrown out the shop and she didn't want to be in her clothes right now.

"Erm...I'm fine thank you." She said and the shopkeeper then went to the next customer. '_Boy that was close_'. After scouting the shop for a new outfit she soon hit the jackpot that she liked, it was a simple ninja outfit really so she picked up the set of clothes and got herself changed in a fitting room.

After she got back out she was now wearing a black rope with a blue belt tied around her waist and under that she was wearing a blue shirt and blue pants to match the belt, she really liked that outfit she picked and paid for it.

After her visit to the shop she made her way back to Naruto's apartment for some snack, not something fancy in one of those kiosks down the market and cost WAY too much for her, she always thought they were a rip off when she was with the sound ninja.

As Tayuya got about half way home she spotted Naruto and Sub talking to each other about something (The part when Sub tells Naruto to meet Jiraiya). Hmmm strange she thought, why would they be talking to each other, I thought they were, well not that much of buddies yet.

And like always, what would Tayuya care anyway, If Naruto or Sub wanted something from her, they would have to come to her instead of being messenger boys like little kids. Or what if then popped in her mind, '_What if that retard, likes me...huh? wait a second...hell NO!_', she quickly turned away from the two and continued heading to the apartment.

In the Apartment...

Tayuya walked up the hallway to the living room to have some Ramen (because that's what Naruto always has). Once she got to the kitchen area, she notices something different about this place. For once Naruto had different kind of food around here, there were some bread, some jam, juice, normal soup, some bags of pasta and a few other things.

It wasn't long before Tayuya found her new flute that Sub had given her on Kakashi's little bell test, it almost looks the same, which made her remind of the old days when she was a sound ninja.

"Fucking asswipe" she said to herself and picked up the flute and walked back outside. Maybe she'll skip her snack for now and start practising the flute for a good 20minutes. That sounded like a very good idea, for now anyway.

Out in a forest Tayuya was trying to find a good place to practice for a while, soon later she found just the right spot by a lake on a rock and no one was to be seen too.

"Well...I think I'll play a little something" she said to herself thinking what sort of a melody to play, but it had to be something soft and quiet so no one could hear her and stop her from playing a good song.

Then she had a good song in her head an started to play it, it was a calm and peaceful song that helped Tayuya calm down over things she normally would do, soon Tayuya was realy enjoying herself playing a song without her dead team mates interrupting her. But after about 8 minutes into the song she just stopped like she didn't know what to do and took off her head band on her neck to look at it.

"*sigh*...it's been how long now?" she said to herself thinking of her past.

[3 years back]

In a small road in Konoha was an 11 year old Tayuya running into her apartment she recently got from the 3rd hokage after knowing what her parents did to Tayuya. She ran up some stairs and locked the door as soon as she got inside her save home.

She was scared and upset when she passed the academy today as a ninja who was mainly focused on genjutsu. But instead her parent wanted her to me a medical ninja, so they abandoned her and left the village. It was an upsetting day for her, instead of being happy for passing, she could only cry.

"Why am I the only one who's upset?" she said sobbing.

"It's not fair...it's just-" she was interrupted by a noise of kids outside her apartment, she thought that they probably be playing ninja or something, but when she got to the window she saw a young blonde boy getting beaten up by other children who just became genin.

"Go away you freak!"

"You can't be a ninja!"

"Just die"

They all said while beating him, soon it was over and they all walked off leaving a bleeding boy behind. Tayuya was he was badly hurt and jumped down her window to the small boy.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

The boy sat up with his back turned to Tayuya and said "Go away".

"Come inside...it's cold out here" and helped the young boy inside. As Tayuya got him to sit still on a chair she was able to look at his wounds, non of them were serious, just blue marks everywhere, a bleeding nose. But there was a cut on the boy's hand, Tayuya had a look at it and knew that it was from a kunai knife, '_Who could do such a terrible thing to him?...fucking ass holes these bullys_' she thought and went to get some medical tools to treat his wound.

About 5 minutes away to get the tools, Tayuya found herself looking at a healed wound...just how did it heal so fast...has this boy got some special ability even he doesn't know about...I wonder.

The boy sat up and looked at Tayuya, "I've got to go...thanks" and before Tayuya could say anything to him, he was gone.

[End of flash back]

'_hmmm...hold on a second_' she thought about that boy she just remembered, but was shocked by some ones voice making her jump.

(this is the past with Naruto and Tayuya from Chapter 4)

After that 'Kiss' that she gave Naruto, she finally remembered who the boy is now, it was non other then Naruto. Well who would have thought she'll ever see him again...especially when she was crushed under a tree by the blond bitch.

She ran as fast as she could trying to outrun her thoughts and ended up by the training ground where they had the bell test and saw Sub by the stumps.

"What the...what the fuck are you doing here!" she shouted at him.

"Oh it's you again" he replied giving a disgusting look at Tayuya and her foul language.

Sub noticed something strange about Tayuya though...and saw she was rubbing her lips like she just had something to eat.

"Did you kiss him?" Sub asked, again showing no emotions.

"FUCK? HELL NO!"

"*sigh* I think we need a talk Tayuya"

End of Chapter 5

A/N: Here you go people, thank you for the reviews and all, over 2300 hits so far and still going up. The conversation will be on the next chapter with Tayuya so you just have to wait till then...and um sorry i did finish sooner...i fell ill this week...but im fine now-

*knock knock*

Huh?

Sub: So what they say about me so far?

Hey sub get back to the set for your chapter! And no they didn't yet...i don't know why but don't worry about that as long as they like the story

Sub: You said they'll talk about me too!

Im sorry OK? Now get back and start working on the Chapter!

*walks out*

Sorry bout that....how you enjoy the rest of the story as i update!


	6. The Day out Sub

Ch. 6

The Day Out "Sub"

It's the beginning of a new Day, Sub was sitting on his bed all night thinking about the Chuunin Exam that's in the following day. Sub never had anyone else but his former Team mates in his thoughts, he knew he has new Team mates now and that he has to look after them both Naruto and Tayuya.

"*sigh* hell this sucks" he says as he got out of bed and put on his usual green outfit on.

It wasn't long until he got out of his apartment and begun walking down to the market, like he always does early in the morning to do some shopping. As he got near a stand Sub noticed a white haired man with a mask on. Kakashi. (I wonder what he wanted from Sub)

"Do you have a minute?" he says.

"Sure what is it?" Sub replied with a wondering thought in his face.

"Jiraiya wants to see you."

"Jiraiya?...you mean one of the legendary Sannin?"

Kakashi only nodded and took off without a word...like always. Not a minute later Sub at the meeting point where Jiraiya is standing.

Jiraiya was pleased to see Sub to take interest of the new information he has to give Sub...and Naruto too.

"yes?" asked Sub demanding the answer right now.

A smile came from Jiraiya because of Sub's attitude being way too similar to Sasuke's.

"I have some information about the Akatsuki's next move."

"Akatsuki?" Sub's eyes widened.

"Yes, I've hear that a ember is going on a solo mission this time to spy on the Nine Tailed Fox's power and ability, but I want you to not say a work to Naruto about what I have to say now or he'll get too worried."

Sub just nodded still listening.

"The member that they send on a solo mission in a young man who doesn't appear strong at all but is one of the most feared member of all." Jiraiya said leaning on a fence.

"Most feared?" Sub wondered.

"Only you can fight him...against him...no one will survive other then you."

"Why me?"

"Well, you'll find out soon enough"

"Ok then, who is he?" Sub wanted to know who he was at least, I mean...why not?

"I don't know, anyhow I think you need to get Naruto here now." And dismissed Sub. Just what are the Akatsuki up to? Why can only Sub fight him? Well all the question just have to wait till later.

Later Sub returned with Naruto to hear about Jiraiyas info. (This is the bit where Jiraiya talks to Naruto from Chapter 4)

On the Training ground...

The Day was nearing its end...which was the worst part of the day for Sub, he believed that the Sun set meant "The end" or "No More". Sub never liked it, also because it was about to get dark too.

Suddenly a strange sound was heard from the nearby bushes. Was it an enemy, or maybe just an animal.

It wasn't that much of a surprise to see Tayuya running out the woods breathing rather heavy. Sub didn't know what was going on but he could find out soon anyways, Tayuya just glared at him as he walked other to her.

(Now the conversation can begin...Both Sub and Tayuya have walked to the river to sit down)

"So tell me...what's on your mind about Naruto?" Sub asked making Tayuya Blush strongly '_How does he know??!!_' she thought.

"So?"

Tayuya didn't say anything at first, but she somehow had a feeling that she could trust Sub in a way, so she planned only to say how wierd it is to be in a new team...yeah that's it, a new team...and a new home too.

"Erm...well...it's Naruto himself only because I like him a bit, it's because I'm in a new home and a-" Tayuya was cut off by Sub.

"So you like Naruto more then you thought" he said, making Tayuya Blush bright red.

'_Holy SHIT, that just had to happen, it just had to..._' Sub interrupted again, "You know Tayuya...It's ok to be in love, it's not going to kill you, you know"

"What makes you think I'm in fucking love with this shit head?" Tayuya snapped at Sub.

"It's way too obvious Tayuya, you already kissed him twice"

Tayuya didn't say anything this time, she was too confused right now, maybe she just needs some time alone or something. Tayuya never imagined to ever be in love with some one, she never even had a good friend because she just wanted to be left alone most of the time ever since she became a genin before orochimaru came along.

"By the looks of you Tayuya, it seems you've never felt like this before" said Sub breaking the silence.

"No I haven't, but ever since that shit head of an idiot took me here...i've had this feeling like he cares about me, because he saved me from death, my legs and...and" Tayuya couldn't continue abd started to cry. It was upsetting for her to have such feelings for her.

Sub just took a moment for himself to think some thing through, and then turned to Tayuya and said to her.

"Tayuya?...There is no need to cry, you just found some one who really cares and would give his own life for it unlike who ever you former squat was. Naruto is just like that...because he was all alone himself...no one to care for, so he wanted to change that by helping others so that he can earn the respect the hard way. As for you Tayuya...I bet you that he loves you just as much as you love him, it just takes time for stuff like this,"

Sub's wise words nearly made Tayuya cry again but held it back. She didn't know how much to thank Sub to help her show her true feelings for the blonde.

"Well then...i'll better be off home...It's late" and so the red head walked back to the village to get some sleep.

Sub however stayed put, only think about that one akatsuki member who is after Naruto and the Demon Fox. But at least he did some good for his team mate, that's just something he does to others, he might hardly show his emotions and all but he has a heart of gold.

End of "The Day Out's"

A/N: Well then...Chapter 4, 5 and 6 are all based on one Day which took me a while to do, but I have it done now. The Next chapter is the start of the chuunin exam...yay.

Please Review this chapter and hope you readers are enjoying the story so far.


	7. Let the Exams Begin!

Ch. 7

Let the Exam Begin Part 1

Quick Note: Aww Just one review out of Ch. 5 and 6. But then again i have bein working Hard on this story plus this story has over 3900 hits, 22fav. And 20 alerts. Thats good right?

It was another simple, tired, boring morning when you know you have a big task ahead, the sun was shining, birds were singing, the leaves on the trees were shaking and the sunlight through the window came onto Tayuyas face forcing her to wake up. Annoyed by that she sat up and cursed to herself, "Blasted Sun you Ass hole". Soon she noticed that Naruto isn't in him bed, maybe he's out or making some Breakfast.

Tayuya quickly put on her black rope she bought yesterday and begun to look for Naruto in the tiny apartment, I mean, it's not that hard but in lest then a minute Tayuya already searched every room but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Then again if he was here, you could hear him a mile of.

"That Fucking bumface could at least wake me up, he knows the Chuunin exam begins today." Looking at the Calendar hanging on a wall the drifted over to a clock that stood on the table.

It was 6:30am, well, it's a bit earlier then she usually wakes up, and Naruto...just.

'_Fucking too early_' she thought as she walked back to the bedroom for some more hours of sleep but was stopped by the embarrassing sound of a hungry stomach. '_O.K fine!_'.

Tayuya turned again to the kitchen and took out some bread and honey and maybe make a boiled egg while waiting for the toast to be done. In about 2 or 3 minutes the toast was done and shredded the honey on it as the egg was still boiling away in the water.

Tayuya remembered when she was still a sound ninja, every breakfast was just crap and tasted like dog pooh all over, heck, every food was crap, this is one of the first bit of food Tayuya ever had since then (except for the hospital food but that don't count). As Tayuya just finished one slice of toast, she took out the hard boiled egg and set it to cool down.

[Knock knock]

'_Well I say, that ass-hole is personally going to get his butt kicked for scaring me waking up on my own_'

Tayuya walked along the hall to the door preparing to punch Naruto. Tayuya opened the door in a flash and hit Naruto, but before that could happen someone else was standing by the door, a blank faced, brown haired teen with a green top was standing in front of Tayuya.

"Sub?...what the fuck are you doing here?"

Wow, first thing in the morning and Tayuya already swears at Sub...and he didn't have to say a work too.

"Where's Naruto?" Sub manages to reply after Tayuya's horrible put question.

"How the hell should I know dip-shit, he was out since I woke up"

"Well, tell him that the Chuunin exam starts at Noon" and walked away from the door, only to leave Tayuya with a massage to the blonde ninja. So now there was no chance on going out before the exam, but 'NO' that blonde piece of crap just has to ruin my day unless he gets here right now.

'_*sigh*...what to do on a boring day like this?_' was in Tayuya's mind right now and started searching for something to do before she gets herself a shower. But after 10 minutes of finding nothing, Tayuya went to the Shower, maybe during that time Naruto will be in and she can go out...hopefully, if not then he's going to be beaten the shit out of him.

It took Tayuya a good 20 minutes in the shower, longer then she could take back in the sound thanks to her Team-mates. Tayuya carefully took a step out of the shower not to slip, then stood quiet by the door to listen for any sign on Naruto, but there was none.

"Naruto?" Shouted Tayuya if he was probably eating his Ramen, but no reply...what the devil could he be up to?

Tayuya really started to get worried about him, and she hated being like that now that she remembers that she took care of Naruto years ago and the feelings she has for him, but still other then that...where IS Naruto?

In the Konoha Market street...

Naruto was proudly walking along the shops to find something nice to buy Tayuya after what she's been through before she got here, so Naruto took the time he has left before going to the chuunin exam, but like all other time you want to buy a little something for a girl...you never know what to get, buying something for Tayuya, it's a completely different story.

Just as all hope was lost Naruto happened to see Ino. '_Perfect, Ino will help me_'. Naruto starts by waving his hand in the air shouting out to her.

"Hey Ino!, over here!"

Ino turned and saw Naruto coming towards her, maybe he just wants to ask something is Sakura said anything about him.

"Glad I found you Ino, can you do me a favour?"

"Hmm?...Why? what you need?" Ino replied rather surprised that Naruto wants a favour instead of Sakuras latest news about him all the time.

At that point Naruto just Blushed as he answered "You're a girl right?...what would you want a boy to buy when your down?"

"Huh? Me? Well that depends what for, if you really like a girl how about buy a small gift, like maybe a box of Chocolate or-" and before she could finish Naruto was already speeding off waving his hand.

"Thanks Ino!"

After Ino's advice to buy Chocolate Naruto headed right into a gift shop, bought a box of Chocolate and returned to his apartment.

At the Apartment Naruto finally got back from his little trip to the market, Tayuya would swing a right hander at Naruto for leaving her alone without a word but instead she was glad he's back.

"Naruto!" came a shout around the corner making Naruto jump, Tayuya came from the living room and saw Naruto standing there hiding something behind his back.

"What you got there?" she asked.

"Um...well-"

"Go on we haven't got all day you know"

Now both of them just stud there in silence, then Naruto held out the box of Chocolate because he knew very well he couldn't get away from Tayuya now.

"W-What's this for?" Said Tayuya staring at the Box.

"I thought I'd but you some Chocolate...if you like them that is."

"I don't mind Chocolate but, why?"

It was clear to Naruto that she really wanted to know why he's doing all this for Tayuya.

[Flash Back: Last Night]

Tayuya and Sub just finished their conversation together, Sub stayed on the training ground and Tayuya went home.

Before Sub reached his apartment, he spotted Naruto on a bench who was looking a bit down, which is highly unusual for most people. (No wait, ALL people)

Sub made a sigh before approaching him.

"Naruto?" Sub started off.

"Huh?...Oh, Hi Sub" Naruto answered.

"You seem quite down to me, are you alright?"

"I'm not sure how I am right now"

"Is it Tayuya?"

Naruto twitched and looked over to Sub who was staring back with and empty look in his eyes.

"Maybe" Naruto answered after a few seconds. "You see..." Naruto continues, "...I saw Tayuya playing her flute, then I came up to her to talk and get to know each-other as a team." Naruto gave a short pause "Then minutes later I had this feeling, like I was meant to be with her, that I was meant to have saved in the Forest."

Sub just nodded but can't find a reply that is in words. He looked up to see some stars that lid up the night sky in Konoha.

After a long silence, Naruto spoke out.

"Sub?"

"?"

"Do you think that Tayuya loves me?"

Sub closed his eyes to think for a bit. "I think she does" he says "Come on now Naruto, lets have some Ramen and then off to bed"

Naruto gave a smile and agreed "Alright!"

[End of Flash Back]

Tayuya continued staring at the Box of chocolate until Naruto spoke out.

"Well...I've always liked you more and more after a while so...yeah, here."

Tayuya was dead speechless, '_He said...what?_', by that statement she couldn't help but blush.

In Tayuyas thoughts was only one question she needed to answer, everything else was completely forgotten.

"Do you...d...do you really...like me?" and blushed even harder.

Naruto nodded to say yes.

This was one moment Tayuya never had in her life, apart from when she was a sound ninja and Sakon tried to flirt with her but ended in an endless argument.

Once again the apartment was filled with silence, but before anyone could say a word Naruto saw the clock which said it was 11:29am.

"Oh no Tayuya, we have to get ready for the Exam."

"You fucking WHAT?!" she cried out, she wanted to go out for a walk at least and it's now ruined by this freak.

After a good 5 minutes of arguing they left the Apartment to the exam hall, as they got to the main doors to the room where the exam takes place, Sub was already waiting.

"Hey Sub you made it!" said Naruto cheering a loud as ever.

"Glad you're in a good mood Naruto, Let's go" Sub said and opened the door.

In the Hokage's Office...

Tsunade was staring into empty space, thinking, thinking and even more thinking. Shizune looked a bit worried in case Tsunade make an out burst to order some random Ninjas to the office.

"Erm...Lady Tsunade?" breaking the silence by Shizune until...

"GOD DAMN IT WHERE IS KAKASHI WHEN YOU NEED HIM MOST!!!"

At that moment Kakashi popped up in a cloud of smoke "Yo-"

"STOP BEING 2 FUCKING HOURS LATE!!!!!!"

Both Ninja where stunned by her unusual out burst but, Kakashi is late so Tsunade has a reason to get angry, especially in an emergency.

A/N: DONE...finaly, im so sorry i couldn't post this chapter earlier but my laptop stopped working for a very long time but im here now to post some more. Please read and review, and Yes, i have terrible grammer and spelling but this is the best i've got right now.


End file.
